The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel mixture to generate torque and propel a vehicle. Combustion of the air/fuel mixture produces exhaust that is expelled from an engine to an exhaust system. Exhaust systems include a treatment system that treats the exhaust before the exhaust is expelled from the exhaust system.
Some exhaust systems include one or more injectors that inject a fluid into the exhaust system. For example, exhaust systems having a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) may include a hydrocarbon (HC) injector that injects a HC fluid (e.g., fuel) upstream of the DOC. Once the DOC reaches a predetermined temperature, injected HC may be combusted by the DOC. Exhaust systems having a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalyst generally include a dosing agent injector that injects a dosing fluid (e.g., urea) upstream of the SCR catalyst. The SCR catalyst selectively absorbs the dosing fluid and reduces nitrogen oxides (NOx) passing the SCR catalyst.